Miroku is Dead
by Sango-sama the Demon Slayer
Summary: Sango hits Miroku a little to hard with her hiraikotsu...


This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Actually it is my first fanfic of anything so I hope it doesn't suck and you like it! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did why would I be writing a "fan" fiction  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Miroku hurried into the forest as quietly as he could. Sango was taking a bath and he didn't want to miss any part of it. Unfortunately when he glanced to his left he saw Sango walking back to the village they were staying at for a couple of days.  
  
Darn it! He thought to himself. He missed it.  
  
Sango stopped and looked around. She could have sworn she heard movement. It's probable that pervert Miroku trying to take a peek at me taking a bath again she thought angrily to herself. Well if I do find out he was here I'll kill him!  
  
Miroku started running to the village as fast as he could. Crap! She knew I was here. I'm dead now and I didn't even get to see her at all. But once he started running Sango caught him and started chasing him as quickly as she could.  
  
Sango: Houshi-sama, you hentai!!!  
  
Miroku swirled around and started trying to figure a way out of this one. There was no use in running anymore.  
  
Miroku: Sango I swear I didn't see anything!  
  
He waved his hands in front of his face trying to seem innocent.  
  
Sango: And even if by chance you didn't see anything you still tried to didn't you!  
  
A sweat drop formed on the back of Miroku's head. He saw how angry Sango looked and thought she looked rather scary. Her eyes were glaring at him with the look of hatred in her eyes. Then he did the worst thing he could of possible done at that time. As she looked at him distracted by her thoughts he took is hand, placed it on her butt and started groping her. Her looked went to a look of hatred to a look of death in pure seconds.  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango swung her hiraikotsu which was on her back and hit Miroku as hard as she possible could. He crumpled to the ground and Sango stood over him, breathing heavily. She looked down and saw Miroku not moving, not doing anything. He wasn't even breathing. Miroku was.dead.  
  
Sango: Opps  
  
She walked away not even caring that she hit him just a little to hard and winded up killing him.  
  
Sango made her way back to the village. What am I supposed to say to them, she thought. I just can't say that I accidentally killed him.  
  
She then went into the little house they were staying at. Kagome and Inuyasha were both there.  
  
Kagome: Sango, do you know where Miroku is? I haven't seen him in quite a while.  
  
A guilty look came up on Sango's face. What kind a lie could she come up with that would say he was never coming back?  
  
Sango: Umm. well you see. M. Miroku said that he was umm. going to travel by h. himself now. B. Because he uhh. just because. He didn't give me a reason.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell would he do that for?! Miroku that idiot! We need him to fight Naraku!  
  
Sango: I think I am going to take a walk bye!  
  
Kagome: Wait! We should all search for Miroku instead; he couldn't have gotten that far.  
  
Sango: Okay then, I'll search in the woods.  
  
Sango went into the woods again. She looked all over the place for Miroku's body. She had to hide it! Finally she spotted it. She walked over to it, picked up both of his feet and started going to the river. She would just dump him in it.  
  
It would be really nice for a demon to show up right about now so it could eat Miroku. Then there would be no evidence, she thought to herself. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice. It was Kagome's.  
  
Kagome: Sango! Sango! Where are you!  
  
Crap! What is she doing here!  
  
Sango started dragging Miroku's body as fast as she could towards the river. She had to get rid of it, and fast. Then she heard the sound of rushing water.  
  
Sango: Good! I thought I would never make.  
  
She then pushed Miroku's body into the river and the body started floating downstream. The problem was that the body was staying at the surface of the water. Sango spotted a big rock, picked it up and threw it at Miroku.  
  
The rock hit Miroku in the stomach and pushed him to the bottom of the river. Just then Kagome showed up.  
  
Kagome: There you are Sango-chan! What was that splash I just heard?  
  
Sango: Oh. it was nothing. There was just a water demon and I threw a rock at so it would go away.  
  
Kagome: Ok, well anyways we are going back to the village now since it is starting to get dark. We'll go out on Kirara tomorrow and search for Miroku then since it will be easier.  
  
Sango: Ok, lets go.  
  
The next morning they got up and started searching for Miroku again. Sango and Kagome were on Kirara and Inuyasha was below them searching on the ground.  
  
Sango: Listen Kagome, I don't think we are going to find Miroku. So why don't we just stop and maybe by chance we will see him again when we are traveling?  
  
Sango was worried, they were getting closer to the river and she was afraid Miroku's body could've floated to the surface again.  
  
Kagome: I think you are right. We should just stop, we aren't having any luck. We're not even finding any trace of him.  
  
So they decided to stop looking for Miroku and start searching for Naraku again. Sango was freed of her worries and troubles.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
A little girl was swimming in a river. She dived into it again. When she got to the bottom she saw a dark shape. She swam over to it and saw it was a human body. As fast as she could she swam back to the surface and got out screaming.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well, that is the end and I hope you liked it. I am sorry if the characters didn't seem like they were. But anyways if you did like it please tell me! I know Sango would never do this Miroku so don't get mad at me!!!! ( I got a review like that) It is not supposed to be serious, jeez. 


End file.
